


Party Etiquette

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly sees a missed opportunity.





	Party Etiquette

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Her blue eyes left his, a faint smile on her lips as she glanced at his girlfriend, “…that you’re happy.”  
  
Shawn had always wanted the same for her, even after she denied him – his proclamation too little and too late; during the Nurse’s Ball, Carly’s demeanor had changed.   
  
She was confident, helpful, and as gorgeous as ever – everything he had wanted to open his heart to before; even now, with Alexis, he couldn’t deny that desire to touch her.  
  
Mindful of their relationship, Shawn gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “It’s good to see you.”


End file.
